Genetics
Genetics is an important part of this group. It allows us to help predict kit elements, make things more realisitc and to be able to explain hybrids! This section is actually simple, not super complex. You should be able to understand this you all should have taken a Biology class at one point. If you are confused on anything, feel free to shoot Stabats (Stabby) a message about on dA or on Roblox. There is also this game that you can play to practice with the material you need to know. Please note this information may change form time to time as we work out all the kinks to this! More on Elements Basic Genetics This is the really basic stuff you will need to know in order to understand everything else. "Gene: (in informal use) a unit of heredity that is transferred from a parent to offspring and is held to determine some characteristic of the offspring." -Google Basically, genes are the part of the DNA that decides the characteristics of the kit such as fur, eyes, element, etc. "Punnett Square: diagram that is used to predict an outcome of a particular cross or breeding experiment." -Google This is basically how we will be finding out what element the kit will have from the parents. Dominance: This determines which gene from the parents shall be expressed. There are the dominant and recessive genes. If you have 1 dominant gene in the pair, then that gene is expressed in the kit. The second gene is automatically cancelled out. In order for the recessive gene to be expressed, you need two of them. Codominance: Instead of following regular dominance rules, the two genes are expressed equally. Ex. There is a fire element gene from parent 1 and a water element gene from parent 2, instead of following the dominance rules, they are both expressed equally. So the kit shall have water and fire for their element. (This is not a real pair!) Gene pair: Genes all come in pairs in DNA. Gene pairs come in three different forms: DD, Dd, dd where D is the dominant gene and d is the recessive gene. Gene pairs are written with the dominant gene first and the recessive gene second. Genes This is the list of the gene names of each element. Each element is represnted by a capital letter. For sub genes, dominant genes are represented by a capital letter as recessive genes are represented by a lower case letter. Sub genes Sub genes are smaller genes that control certain aspects of the cats. They are responsilbe for why a cat is an elemental cat or not. They also control if cats are hybrids or not. Masking Gene The first sub gene the cats have is a the Masking Gene. This gene is repsonsible for whether the cat is an elemental cat or not. It decides if the Z gene is shown or not. U is the dominant gene and determines that Z will be shown. u is the recessive gene and determines that Z will not be shown. The possible pairs a cat can have are UU, Uu, uu. Since U is the dominant gene, a cat with the pair UU or with the pair Uu will have the Z gene shown and not be an elemental cat. Since u is the recessive gene, a cat with the pair uu will have the Z gene not shown and will be an elemental cat. Dominance Dominance is a very important thing in genes since this determines what element will be shown and if hybrids happen. Hybrids happen if the gene pair has two codominant genes and the "special" gene has the gene pair of mm. Some important things to note: Commons are dominant over Uncommons and Rare elements. Uncommon elements are dominant over Rare elements. A cat with no element is dominant over everything. A pain normal cat is the most common cat to happen. Here is the dominant element list.